Inculpatory Evidence
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: AU  Heiwajima Shizuo has been framed for killing Orihara Izaya, but nobody believes him other than his younger brothers and Izaya's younger siblings.  Now the Heiwajima brothers and Orihara siblings must find out the truth.


**Inculpatory Evidence**

**Summary**: [AU] Heiwajima Shizuo has been framed for killing one Orihara Izaya, but nobody believes him other than his younger brothers. Now the Heiwajima brothers and Orihara siblings must find out the truth.

* * *

><p>Heiwajima Shizuo awoke to someone choking. Through his blurry vision, he saw a familiar white fur lined coat. The only person he could think of who had such a ridiculous coat in the summer was a certain informant.<p>

"_You…ah…they won't believe you…!_"

"_Quite the contrary. They'll never believe _you_._"

His vision wasn't clearing up much and his head hurt like someone ran him over with a truck. But he knew that voice, even when it was choking and gagging. It could only be the flea.

"_Orihara Izaya-san, won't you just die quietly?_"

At this, Shizuo forced himself to focus and beyond the fuzzy blur of white, black and grey, the blonde could see his most hated enemy being strangled. That's when a bubble of rage grew.

"…_you…aha…hahaha…this is why I love…humans…_"

Then more and more and more and more and…

"_You…bastard…I'm…the one who…WILL KILL THE FLEA._"

…lunged himself at the scene. He didn't realize his constraints which caused him to stumble for just a second and that was all they needed. A cold needle was jammed into his arm and his body went limp.

"_Oh they'll believe it alright._"

Struggling to stay awake, Shizuo heard one more ragged breath and then…nothing.

"_It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if Heiwajima Shizuo was the murderer. After all, he's always hated you, Orihara-san_."

With that his vision went black and his mind shut down. The last thought he had was:

Damn, they will believe it.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo-ni, did you really kill Izaya-san?"<p>

Shizuo looked through the barred glass. It was almost like a mirror. On the other side was one of his brothers who looked exactly like him. Clad in a simple yukata with a blue and white haori, Tsugaru, the second oldest of the Heiwajima household, addressed his older brother coldly.

Usually, even without the clothing distinction, people could still tell Tsugaru from his forever peaceful expression, but at this moment, not even Psyche would have been able to tell his boyfriend from Shizuo.

An unusually furious expression destroyed any differentiation.

"They found you in the warehouse clutching Izaya-san's jacket with your hands covered in his blood."

Shizuo forced himself to stare right back into Tsugaru's stormy blue eyes.

"On Izaya-san and your cell phone's, they found an exchange of messages in which you called Izaya-san out to the warehouse."

It was unnerving to see the one who was always so calm and happy to be the one angry and cold, but Shizuo knew all the evidence was stacked against him.

"You never came home that night after getting off of work and people reported seeing you chasing Izaya-san a couple hours before the suspected murder time."

That mystery man had been completely correct. They would believe it. Shizuo had bad blood with Izaya since high school and their hatred was public news. He had screamed of murdering Izaya enough times in the street that people probably believed it without a second doubt.

"Ni-san, _did you kill Izaya-san?_"

He would take the blame if he really did kill the flea. He would probably have turned himself in first if he really did kill the flea. Shizuo didn't think he could take a person's life in cold blood. He hasn't yet and he doesn't think that he could, even if it were Izaya.

So he spoke the truth. Spoke the truth that had been rejected by the police and public alike. And here he was, waiting for trial. But for his younger brother, he had to speak the truth.

"No, I didn't."

Shizuo looked down and almost guilty. Even if it were Tsugaru, his own brother, Shizuo knew that it was an empty claim. He had no proof, he had no actual recollection, he had no…

_Creak._

The glass shook as the metal bent under the pressure. Using both hands, Tsugaru gave a final pull and the metal gave away. Shizuo stared with wide eyes at his little brother's action.

"What-Tsugaru-what the hell are you-?"

Then the peaceful expression returned to the other's face. The customary smile blossomed on the younger man's face.

"Breaking you out," the younger said and took Shizuo's hand, dragging him toward the locked door. "Because I believe you wouldn't lie about this. And Kasuka also believed you didn't do it."

Shizuo looked to his mirror replica, standing silently as Tsugaru struggled to break the lock on the door. The oldest Heiwajima gently pushed Tsugaru away and, with one hand, pulled the door out of its hinges.

The police hadn't been expecting this at all. They all knew of the eldest's strength but even the younger brother…! So for a full three minute, they just watched blankly at the two brothers walking out of the jailhouse without any attempt to detain them.

After seeing that display of brute strength—those were _steel _bars and locks! And the elder broke it with _one hand_!—no one wanted to test it out on flesh. So they just watched for a full three minute and heard a car pull away. It was after the rumble of the car disappeared that someone sounded the alarm.

* * *

><p>Hibiya slouched on the sofa of his oldest brother's office apartment. If his oldest brother was home, the man would scold him on bad posture. But there was a chance the eldest was dead. It didn't help that he found the channel reporting the 'disappearance and possible death of Orihara Izaya.' And this <em>was<em> Iza-ni's office after all. Tears began wallowing in those golden eyes when he began to think that there was a chance he'd never see the informant typing away with those nerdy glasses and…

"You got him?"

Hibiya listened despondently to his older brothers talk on the landline phone.

"This is why I hate these damned humans."

"Roppi, shh! I can't hear! Sorry, Tsugaru, continue…"

He was the youngest of the brothers. In the same year as the twins, Mairu and Kururi, Hibiya was often treated by his older brothers as the baby. It couldn't be helped. He was only a freshman in high school. Even his youngest big brother, Roppi, was four years older than him.

"Does Tsuki know about this mess?"

"Of course Tsuki knows! But we…we don't know where _he_ is. Roppi, why don't you go out and look for him?"

"Psyche-ni," Hibiya stood up from the couch. "I'll go. I…I need some fresh air anyways."

"Ah-ah, I'll tell Delic then! So take your phone with you!"

But Hibiya didn't want to talk to Delic, the third child of the Heiwajima family. So instead of his own gold covered flip phone, he took the red and black slide out keyboard phone sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Based on the coloring, Hibiya guessed it was Roppi's phone, Psyche's was the pink and white one with a large bunny cell phone strap.

And later, it could be said that Hibiya single handedly solved the case but it could also be said that he almost single handedly sent Heiwajima Shizuo to his death.

Because unknown to Hibiya, Roppi had his cell phone in his coat pocket the whole time. The phone he had taken had been one of Izaya's.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let me get this straight, aniki," the nighttime escort interrupted. Tsugaru, sitting next to him, and Shizuo, in the back, had been trying to explain the situation at the same time, which caused the playboy some distress. It was hard to drive, to evade cops and to listen to two quickly talking brothers while not crashing, not getting caught and retaining the information.<p>

"You were chasing after Izaya," Delic repeated, swerving onto the highway with a dangerously sharp turn. "Then a truck came and slammed into you. For once you blacked out."

"Yeah," the eldest affirmed.

"When you woke up, Izaya was being strangled by someone," he continued. The tires shrieked as he switched over two lanes at once. "You tried to hit this guy but they drugged you."

"Delic, _there's a car!_" Shizuo growled at his younger brother in the divers seat. A quick swerve caused the Heiwajima brothers to fly to the right but avoided the now honking car. "Watch the road. Tsugaru, you okay?"

"Hm," came the monosyllabic reply from the front seat. Tsugaru's phone beeped, a notification of a text message. "Delic, Psyche wants you to know that Hibiya-kun went to find Tsuki."

"Tsuki, that idiot," Delic sighed. "…wait, isn't he with Kasuka?"

"Didn't Kasuka go to Kyoto for that movie filming?" Tsugaru pondered.

"Which means either Tsuki is wandering somewhere between Ikebukuro and Kyoto or…" Delic began.

"…He's still with Kasuka in Kyoto," Shizuo followed.

"Either way Hibiya-kun is not going to find Tsuki," Tsugaru concluded. "I'll tell Psyche when we get—"

"We're here," Delic announced, pulling the car into a parallel parking space. And looking up, Shizuo and Tsugaru saw the tall building of Izaya's office apartment. It had only taken them ten minutes to drive from Ikebukuro to Shibuya. _Ten minutes_.

"You psycho driver…" Shizuo muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.<p>

"_Sorry this person is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep._"

Beep.

"_Ah, Ni-san-tachi, this is Tsuki. I'm actually with Mairu-kun and Kururi-chan. I forgot to tell you but Izaya-san contacted me a couple days back—before he…well, was yeah—and told me to tell Shizuo-ni-san to…eh…what was it…'_be a good boy, sit tight behind bars and don't get drunk'_…so I'm not sure what that means anymore but I'll be back later—_"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

><p>AN: Another thing that I'll probably never finish…-sigh- but hey, it was a good idea when I started it right?


End file.
